Amor real
by Pippa Harry
Summary: Muita gente está torcendo por um romance entre o Príncipe Harry e Pippa Midletton. O que aconteceria se esse romance se tornasse realidade?
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Esta é uma obra de ficção. Embora alguns fatos coincidam com a realidade, os acontecimentos descritos são apenas fruto da imaginação da ficwritter. **

**Amor real**

**Hotel ****Goring****, Londres - 30 de abril de 2011.  
><strong>Ainda deitada em sua cama, Philippa Midletton abriu os olhos e começou a procurar seu smartphone na mesinha de cabeceira. Já fazia alguns minutos que o aparelho não parava de tocar, embora ela tentasse ignorá-lo. Quando percebeu que o chato que estava ligando não iria desistir, decidiu atender a chamada.  
>- Alô? – disse ela, ainda bêbada de sono.<br>- Precisamos conversar, Pippa! – respondeu uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.  
>- Bom dia pra você também, Alex... – retrucou a jovem – Você me acordou!<br>- Já é meio-dia! – respondeu o rapaz.  
>- Eu fui dormir às seis da manhã... pra mim, ainda é madrugada!<br>- Você já deu uma olhada na internet hoje? – insistiu ele.  
>- Eu já disse que você acabou de me acordar!<br>- Então faça isso, e depois me ligue – sem esperar resposta, Alex desligou.  
>- Por que tanto estresse? – perguntou Pippa para si mesma.<br>Curiosa para saber o motivo da ligação do namorado, a jovem acessou alguns sites de notícias. O que leu provocou nela um misto de orgulho e vergonha ao mesmo tempo.

"_Irmã de Kate ofusca a irmã no dia do casamento real".  
><em>"_Bumbum de Pippa Midletton faz sucesso nas redes sociais".  
><em>E a mais constrangedora de todas:  
>"<em>Ingleses torcem por casamento entre Harry e Pippa".<em>

A reportagem narrava a cerimônia real em detalhes, dando bastante ênfase a um suposto "flerte" entre a irmã da noiva e o irmão do noivo. Entre outras coisas, falava da poderosa química que parecia existir entre Harry e Pippa.  
>"Oh my God!", pensou a garota, com o rosto ardendo de vergonha.<br>O que Harry estaria pensando a esse respeito? E Chelsy, a namorada dele? E Kate, William?  
>- Preciso ligar para o Alex! – decidiu Pippa.<br>Imediatamente, ela retornou a ligação para o namorado. No entanto, a chamada caiu na caixa-postal, obrigando-a a deixar um recado.  
>"Ele deve estar furioso comigo...".<br>Apesar do sono que ainda a entorpecia, Pippa decidiu se levantar e trocar de roupa. Enquanto se vestia, começou a pensar no que havia acabado de ler na internet.  
>Não podia negar para si mesma que já imaginara inúmeras vezes como seria viver um romance com o Príncipe Harry. Desde que sua irmã mais velha iniciara o namoro com William, ela não conseguira deixar de pensar na possibilidade de se envolver com o irmão mais novo do cunhado. Mas isso jamais acontecera.<br>Harry estava namorando Chelsy Davis há alguns anos, embora o relacionamento entre ambos fosse marcado pelos constantes rompimentos e reconciliações. Pippa, por sua vez, tivera alguns namorados antes de Alex. No fundo, ela sabia que nenhum deles era o "homem dos seus sonhos". Muitos a acusavam de ser uma "alpinista social", e diziam que ela e Kate queriam encontrar maridos ricos e nobres. Aqueles boatos tinham um fundo de verdade. Desde a adolescência, Kate sempre afirmara que um dia se casaria com o Príncipe William. Porém, ela estava realmente apaixonada por ele.  
>Pippa considerava-se ainda mais pragmática que a irmã. Julgava o amor importante, mas também fazia questão de se unir a um homem do qual pudesse se orgulhar. Alex era muito rico, e parecia ser o homem certo para se casar. No entanto, assim como Kate, Pippa sabia que toda garota sonha com príncipes encantados...<br>A irmã havia tirado a sorte grande ao fisgar o herdeiro do trono da Inglaterra. Agora, a caçula sentia-se indecisa entre continuar com Alex ou investir em alguém mais promissor... alguém como Harry.

**Palácio de ****Kensington****, Inglaterra  
><strong>Chelsy Davis estava furiosa. Naquela manhã, ela ficara a par de toda a repercussão sobre o casamento real, especialmente no que dizia respeito ao "flerte" entre Harry e Pippa. Seu relacionamento com o príncipe já não ia bem das pernas, e os acontecimentos do dia anterior poderiam naufragá-lo de vez.  
>Ela ficou esperando impacientemente que Harry se levantasse para ter uma conversa definitiva com o namorado. Ele teria que explicar porque havia flertado com a irmã de Kate durante a cerimônia!<br>Quando o rapaz finalmente abriu a porta, a jovem entrou no quarto dele pronta para tomar satisfações.  
>- Seu canalha! – gritou Chelsey, dando socos no braço de Harry.<br>- Ei, o que foi? Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou o ruivo, ainda sonolento.  
>- Eu te odeio, Harry! Se eu pudesse, mataria você e aquela ordinária da Pippa!<br>- Por quê? O que foi que eu fiz?  
>- Ainda pergunta? – irritou-se a jovem – O mundo inteiro está comentando a paquera entre vocês dois! E eu sou motivo de piadas em todos os idiomas!<br>- Por favor, Chelsy! Você sabe como é a imprensa! Adora inventar coisas que não existem! – justificou o rapaz.  
>- Não existem? Eu vi as fotos! Vocês pareciam dois pombinhos naquele balcão! – gritou a moça.<br>- My God... eu era o padrinho do Will, e ela, a madrinha da Kate! Nós só estávamos cumprindo os nossos papéis! – respondeu ele, levemente corado.  
>- Mentiroso! Eu vi o jeito que você olhava para ela! Você a devorava com os olhos!<br>- Não seja infantil, Chelsy! – suplicou Harry – Eu pedi você em casamento na semana passada e você recusou... agora, vem me atormentar com essa crise maluca de ciúmes!  
>- Você sabe perfeitamente porque eu recusei! – retrucou Chelsy – Eu não quero virar um bibelô da realeza! Eu quero ter minha própria vida, ser independente!<br>- Você já sabia perfeitamente quem eu era quando nos conhecemos! – respondeu o rapaz, um pouco alterado – Deveria ter pensado nisso antes!  
>A loira não se conteve e derramou algumas lágrimas.<br>- Eu estava apaixonada por você! Achei que poderia conciliar minha vida com as exigências da realeza, mas hoje eu sei que não conseguiria me adaptar!  
>Harry se irritou. Ainda não havia superado a decepção de ter seu pedido de casamento recusado. Agora, como se não bastasse, Chelsy estava fazendo um escândalo porque ele havia flertado com Pippa no dia anterior! O quê ela queria, afinal? Enlouquecê-lo?<br>Durante alguns segundos, o rapaz se esforçou para controlar o impulso de dar a ela uma resposta grosseira. Por fim, ele disse friamente:  
>- Sinto muito, Chelsy, mas acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso em outra hora. Eu tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco e não posso discutir a relação agora...<br>- Você me paga! – ameaçou a loira, momentos antes de bater a porta do quarto com toda a força.

Harry suspirou. Sentia-se confuso com o rumo que sua vida estava tomando.  
>Ainda amava Chelsy, mas não conseguia perdoá-la por não aceitar seu pedido de casamento. Até compreendia que não era fácil para uma plebéia se unir a um herdeiro do trono britânico... mas, se ela o amava, por que não se esforçava para compreender que a vida dele era aquela?<br>Não escolhera nascer como filho do Príncipe Charles e neto da Rainha Elisabeth. Entretanto, esta era a sua realidade, e não poderia fazer nada para mudá-la.  
>O rapaz sabia que milhares de garotas dariam tudo para ter a chance de se casar com ele. O que o deixava triste era saber que elas queriam se casar com um príncipe, não com o homem Harry. Não que ele não tivesse outros atrativos além do título, mas, como todos os homens em sua posição, ele era alvo do desejo de muitas mulheres ambiciosas. O que o encantara em Chelsy fora precisamente o fato de que ela não se impressionava com a possibilidade de entrar para a realeza. A jovem sempre fora avessa a tudo que se relacionava ao mundo de Harry, e ele precisara se esforçar muito para conquistá-la.<br>Entretanto, seus sentimentos por ela começaram a esfriar depois que a jovem sul-africana o recusara como marido. Chelsy alegara que não suportaria abrir mão de sua independência para se tornar uma princesa, um mero objeto de decoração...  
>Depois de se acalmar um pouco, o jovem príncipe decidiu permanecer mais alguns minutos em seu quarto e dar uma lida nas notícias do dia. Quando acessou os principais sites de notícias, ficou surpreso com o que leu. Parecia que o mundo inteiro queria vê-lo ao lado de Pippa Midletton!<br>"O que será que ela está achando disso"? – pensou Harry. Sabia que a jovem namorava Alex Loudon, e certamente o rapaz não iria gostar nada daquelas insinuações maldosas.  
>Para sua própria surpresa, o príncipe começou a rir. Sempre odiara as fofocas em torno da família real, mas, desta vez, até achou engraçado saber que todos estavam torcendo por um romance entre ele e a irmã de Kate.<br>"Até que não seria má idéia... ela é bem gostosinha...", pensou o ruivo, com um sorriso maroto.

**Horas depois...  
><strong>Pippa marcara um encontro com Alex em um restaurante bastante reservado. A última coisa que ela gostaria é que algum _paparazzi_ a perturbasse no meio do jantar com o namorado. Precisava conversar com o rapaz e esclarecer que todas aquelas insinuações sobre ela e Harry eram apenas imaginação de mentes fantasiosas.  
>Quando Alex chegou, a jovem abriu um sorriso e disse:<br>- Espero que esteja mais calmo.  
>- Isso vai depender de você – respondeu ele, sentando-se em frente à jovem.<br>Depois que o _maitre_ anotou os pedidos, o casal começou a conversar sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior.  
>- Você pode imaginar como estou me sentindo? Meus amigos não param de me encher o saco por sua causa! – reclamou o rapaz.<br>- Eu não tenho nada com o Harry! Isso é tudo invenção da mídia, ou você não sabe como a imprensa gosta de criar romances que não existem? – respondeu Pippa.  
>- Pode até ser... – concordou Alex – Mas eu fiquei inseguro, Pip. E se você se apaixonasse por ele? Eu não posso concorrer com um herdeiro do trono...<br>A jovem ficou um pouco constrangida, mas disfarçou.  
>- Que bobagem, darling... eu amo você, e o Harry ama a Chelsy! Assim como eu, ele deve estar achando tudo isso ridículo...<br>- Mas eu bem que percebi o jeito que ele olhava para você! – retrucou o rapaz, enciumado.  
>- Nós somos apenas amigos! Nunca existiu, nem vai existir nada entre nós! – disse Pippa, sem muita convicção.<br>- Será mesmo? – perguntou Alex.  
>A jovem não respondeu, mas também estava em dúvida sobre o assunto. O que faria se Harry viesse a se interessar por ela? A simples idéia de se envolver com ele a excitava... não apenas porque ele era um príncipe, mas porque sempre se sentira atraída pelo rapaz. Enquanto Kate e milhares de garotas suspiravam por William, ela alimentara fantasias românticas com o príncipe ruivo. Para Pippa, Harry era muito mais bonito e interessante do que o cunhado. Enquanto Will sempre se comportara como o "garoto certinho", o genro que toda mãe gostaria de ter, Harry a seduzia com seu charme de bad boy.<p>

Ela tinha passado longas horas recordando-se do dia anterior. Durante a cerimônia, ela percebeu que estava feliz por Kate, mas não podia negar que sentira uma ponta de inveja ao ver a irmã se casando com o herdeiro do trono britânico. A partir daquele dia, Kate se tornaria um novo ícone mundial. Que mulher não gostaria de estar em seu lugar?  
>Quanto ao flerte entre ela e Harry, por mais que tentasse desmentir, havia percebido um certo interesse da parte dele. E o interesse era mútuo, já que ela correspondera aos seus olhares. Quase todo mundo percebera a "química" que havia entre os dois.<br>Pippa já ouvira da própria Chelsy Davis que Harry era um amante bastante fogoso entre os lençóis. Sempre que se recordava dessa conversa, ficava imaginando como seria passar uma noite com o príncipe...  
>- Ei... eu estou falando com você! – disse Alex, acordando-a de seus devaneios.<br>- Desculpe... o que foi que você disse mesmo? – perguntou a jovem.  
>- Eu disse que tenho uma viagem de negócios na semana que vem. Você bem que poderia vir comigo...<br>- Sinto muito, mas eu tenho meus próprios compromissos profissionais! – respondeu Pippa.  
>- Eu só espero que você arrume mais espaço pra mim na sua agenda quando nos casarmos... – comentou Alex, contrariado.<br>- Casarmos? – perguntou a moça, espantada.  
>- Sim, casarmos! Qual é a surpresa? Estamos juntos há três anos, e...<br>- Eu não estava pensando em me casar por enquanto... – respondeu Pippa, insegura.  
>- Como não? Você estava toda empolgada com os preparativos do casamento da sua irmã! Você até disse que só estava esperando a Kate se casar pra cuidar dos preparativos do nosso casamento!<br>- Eu disse isso? – perguntou ela, confusa.  
>- Come on, Pippa! O que há com você? – irritou-se o rapaz.<br>- Não tenho nada! Só não quero falar sobre isso agora!  
>Alex calou-se, mas por dentro estava fervendo de raiva. Algo lhe dizia que seu namoro com Pippa estava com os dias contados. E o único responsável por isso era ninguém menos do que o Príncipe Harry!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Alguns dias depois do casamento de William e Kate, a rotina parecia estar voltando ao normal, exceto para Pippa. Desde o matrimônio real, a vida da jovem sofrera mudanças drásticas. Os _papparazzi _começaram a persegui-la sem descanso, enquanto os tablóides criavam verdadeiras teorias conspiratórias acerca de um possível romance entre ela e o Príncipe Harry. Isso sem falar no fato de que ela estava se tornando a nova musa dos ingleses. Todos queriam saber sobre suas roupas, como ela fazia para manter a forma, quem era seu namorado, e, principalmente, se ela estava interessada em se tornar a próxima princesa da Inglaterra.  
>Pippa se entusiasmou com o assédio, mas evitava falar sobre assuntos íntimos. Ela estava namorando Alex, e não ficaria bem contribuir para as especulações sobre um possível romance com Harry. Era preciso manter uma postura bastante discreta em relação a sua vida amorosa.<br>Certo dia, seu smartphone começou a tocar de maneira insistente. A jovem levou um susto quando viu o nome de Harry aparecendo no visor do aparelho, mas se esforçou para manter a serenidade e atendeu à ligação.  
>- Alô?<br>- Oi Pippa! Sou eu, Harry...  
>- Oi Harry! Como você está?<br>- Mais ou menos, e você?  
>- Acho que estou bem... – respondeu ela, atrapalhada – Mas por que você disse que está mais ou menos?<br>- Digamos que eu ando um pouco preocupado com alguns assuntos. Mas eu liguei porque precisava falar com você sobre essas... fofocas a nosso respeito – disse o rapaz, igualmente atrapalhado – Eu espero que esses boatos absurdos não tenham causado problemas entre você e o Alex...  
>- Oh, não, não se preocupe... – respondeu a jovem, um pouco decepcionada – O Alex entendeu que tudo não passou de invenção da imprensa...<br>- Ainda bem. Infelizmente, a Chelsy não pensa do mesmo jeito...  
>- Ela... está com ciúmes? – perguntou Pippa, sem conter sua curiosidade.<br>- Eu já expliquei que ela não tem motivos, mas não adianta... ela acha que eu flertei com você durante o casamento. Mas você sabe que entre nós só existe amizade...  
>- Eu sei... – respondeu a garota, desanimada – É só amizade mesmo...<br>- Fico mais aliviado em saber que você e o Alex estão bem. Só não sei se eu e a Chelsy vamos superar essa crise...  
>- Estou me sentindo culpada... – respondeu ela.<br>- Não se sinta. Nós já estávamos estremecidos antes do casamento do Will e da Kate. Não sei se você sabe, mas a Chelsy disse que não vai se casar comigo...  
>"Como essa idiota pode recusar o pedido de casamento de alguém como o Harry?", pensou Pippa, inconformada.<br>- Eu sinto muito, Harry. Espero que vocês dois se acertem...  
>- Acho difícil, Pippa... ela já deixou bem claro que não quer se casar comigo. Acho que esse namoro está com os dias contados...<br>Quando desligou a ligação, Pippa ficou bastante pensativa. Se Harry acabara de admitir que seu romance com Chelsy estava prestes a terminar, será que não haveria uma possibilidade de iniciar um relacionamento com ele futuramente?  
>"Não seja boba, Pippa! Ele deixou bem claro que só te quer como amiga! É melhor parar de me iludir...", pensou a garota, decepcionada.<p>

**Dias depois, na casa de Kate Middleton...**

Aquela era a primeira vez que Pippa visitava a irmã após o casamento. Ela não sabia se Kate ficara aborrecida com o "sucesso" que ela fizera como dama de honra, mas paciência. Ela não tivera a intenção de ofuscar a irmã mais velha no dia de seu casamento, e esperava que ela compreendesse isso.  
>Depois que as duas se cumprimentaram, Pippa perguntou:<br>- Você ficou brava comigo?  
>- Claro que não! – negou a duquesa de Cambridge – Eu sei como é a imprensa... você chamou a atenção, e eles se aproveitaram disso!<br>- Mas você era a noiva! Todas as atenções deveriam estar voltadas para você!  
>- Olha, Pip, se você estivesse no meu lugar, saberia que às vezes é muito cansativo ser o centro das atenções...<br>- É melhor mudarmos de assunto... – respondeu a garota - Eu quero saber como está sendo sua vida de casada! Conte tudo!  
>- Maravilhosa! – respondeu Kate, com um grande sorriso – Mas você sabe que, teoricamente, nós já éramos casados. A cerimônia serviu apenas para oficializar...<br>- Eu sei, mas agora você é uma duquesa, e deve estar muito feliz com isso!  
>- Não vou negar que estou, mas o mais importante é que eu me casei com o homem que eu amo! – respondeu a irmã – Mas, e você?<br>- Eu o quê? – perguntou Pippa, sem entender onde ela queria chegar.  
>- Quando pretende se casar? Eu sei que o Alex anda ansioso por isso...<br>- Mas eu não! Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas se ele é o homem certo pra mim...  
>Kate olhou para a irmã com um semblante sério. Após uma breve hesitação, decidiu perguntar algo que a estava deixando bastante curiosa:<br>- Eu só quero saber uma coisa: está rolando algo entre você e o Harry?  
>- Até você, Kate! – irritou-se a irmã – Eu até entendo que os tablóides inventem esses boatos, mas daí a você acreditar nisso, é um absurdo!<br>- Bem... eu não queria me meter na sua vida, mas já faz algum tempo que ando percebendo umas trocas de olhares entre vocês dois...  
>- Que troca de olhares? Você bebeu? Eu namoro o Alex, e ele namora a Chelsy! – respondeu Pippa, tentando aparentar uma indignação que na realidade não estava sentindo.<br>- Olha, Pip, talvez você ainda não tenha percebido, mas eu tenho a impressão de que você está apaixonada pelo Harry!

O rosto de Pippa ficou mais vermelho que um tomate.  
>- Ah, não! Só porque você é apaixonada pelo irmão dele desde menina, eu também tenho que me apaixonar pelo Harry? – irritou-se ela.<br>- Até onde eu me lembro, sempre que eu dizia que o Will seria meu algum dia, você ria e respondia: ok, contanto que o irmão dele fique comigo!  
>- Por favor, Kate! Nós éramos duas meninas bobas! Eu nem me lembrava mais disso!<br>- Duvido... outro dia, eu estava no seu apartamento e encontrei um velho pôster com a foto dele escondido na sua gaveta de lingerie! – disse a duquesa, com um sorriso irônico.  
>- Sua cara de pau! Você ficou mexendo nas minhas gavetas?<br>- Foi você mesma quem gritou da cozinha para que eu procurasse uma camisola na sua gaveta, aquela preta da Victoria Secrets que você queria me mostrar!  
>- Oh, é mesmo... – lembrou-se Pippa, envergonhada – Mas eu nem me lembrava mais desse pôster!<br>- O mais engraçado eram as frases que você escreveu nele: "Te amo, ruivinho", e "Beijos da sua futura princesa"... Eu achei tão fofo! – divertiu-se Kate.  
>- Quando escrevi isso, eu era uma garota boba de 15 anos! – explicou Pippa, com o rosto ardendo de vergonha.<br>A duquesa de Cambridge não se convenceu com aquela explicação. Olhando-a com um sorriso irônico, ela perguntou:  
>- Seja sincera comigo, maninha... se o Harry te desse bola, você teria coragem de dispensar?<br>Nervosa, Pippa hesitou. Nem ela mesma sabia a resposta...  
>- Bem... É que eu ainda estou com o Alex... Se eu estivesse solteira, quem sabe?<br>- Eu soube que o Harry anda brigando muito com a Chelsy, e parece que o motivo é você...  
>- Não é nada disso! - negou a irmã - Ele me contou que os dois ficaram estremecidos depois que a Chelsy se recusou a casar com ele. Que garota burra! Eu daria tudo para estar no lugar dela!<br>- Ahá! Confessou! – disse Kate, em tom de triunfo.  
>- Não confessei nada! Eu só disse que ela está jogando fora algo que milhares de mulheres gostariam de ter: um marido como o Harry!<p>

A duquesa encarou a irmã com muita seriedade e disse:  
>- Olha, Pip, se você me disser que está apaixonada por ele, eu prometo que te ajudo a se aproximar dele. Mas primeiro eu preciso saber se você quer o Harry porque gosta dele ou se está apenas deslumbrada com a idéia de se casar com um príncipe!<br>- Ah, Kate, vá se f...! – gritou Pippa – Eu já disse que não estou apaixonada por ele! Além disso, eu tenho namorado e não preciso que você banque a alcoviteira, ok?  
>- Não precisa se irritar tanto! Eu só queria ajudar, mas, se você não quer... azar o seu! – respondeu a irmã, magoada.<br>As duas ficaram "de mal" uma com a outra durante alguns minutos, como costumava acontecer quando eram crianças. No entanto, não demorou muito para que fizessem as pazes.  
>- Desculpa, Kate... eu fui grossa com você! – admitiu Pippa, acariciando os cabelos da irmã.<br>- Foi mesmo! – respondeu Kate, ainda chateada – Mas tudo bem, eu vou desculpar porque sei que você não fez por mal...  
>- Me dá um abraço? – pediu a irmã.<br>Kate atendeu ao pedido, e logo voltaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos. No entanto, ela tinha certeza de que Pippa estava escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Por mais que ela insistisse que não queria nada com Harry, deixava transparecer um nervosismo suspeito todas as vezes em que a conversa recaía sobre o irmão de William...

**Enquanto isso, no Palácio de Kesington...**

Harry continuava enfrentando sérios problemas com Chelsy. A namorada do rapaz não se conformava com a "torcida" do povo britânico para que o príncipe se envolvesse com a irmã de sua cunhada Kate.  
>- Você tem que dar um basta nisso! – cobrou Chelsy, furiosa.<br>- Seria muito pior se eu desmentisse publicamente. É melhor ignorar! – respondeu o ruivo.  
>- É impressão minha ou você tem medo de falar alguma coisa que possa magoar a sua "amiga" Pippa? – ironizou a garota – Eu já sei que você andou elogiando aquela vadia! Você disse que ela era "perfeita"! Vai negar?<br>- Chega, Chelsy! – gritou o rapaz – Estou cansado disso! Não agüento mais esses ciúmes ridículos!  
>- Eu também não agüento mais bancar a idiota! Está tudo acabado entre nós, e desta vez, é definitivo! – gritou Chelsey.<br>Ela saiu correndo da sala, deixando-o profundamente decepcionado com sua atitude.  
>Ele já esperava que seu relacionamento fosse acabar em breve, mas não esperava que tudo acontecesse daquela forma. Não podia culpar Pippa pelo rompimento, uma vez que ela não fizera nada para separá-lo de Chelsy. Além disso, o namoro já andava em crise há muito tempo, e estava agonizando desde o dia em que a jovem recusara-se a casar com ele.<br>Talvez fosse melhor assim. Não havia futuro para sua relação com Chelsy, já que ela não estava disposta a abrir mão de sua independência para se unir a ele. O melhor a fazer seria esquecê-la. Afinal, não faltavam mulheres no mundo interessadas em ficar com ele...

**No dia seguinte...**

Pippa havia passado o domingo em Anglesey, na casa de Kate. Quando retornou para Londres na manhã de segunda-feira, encontrou Alex esperando-a na porta do prédio onde ela morava.  
>- Você não disse que viria! – disse a jovem, espantada.<br>- Eu quis fazer uma surpresa - afirmou o rapaz, entregando a ela um buquê de rosas - São para você.  
>- Obrigada, são lindas! - agradeceu ela - Mas é melhor entrarmos, antes que os <em>papparazzi <em>nos vejam aqui!  
>Alex a acompanhou até o apartamento, sentindo-se contrariado. Em outros tempos, Pippa teria agradecido as flores com um beijo escandaloso, sem se importar se alguém iria ver. Agora, ela ficava o tempo todo preocupada com possíveis flagrantes de fotógrafos. As atitudes dela já estavam começando a irritá-lo.<br>Quando os dois entraram na sala de estar, o rapaz olhou para a namorada com um semblante muito sério e disse:  
>- Pippa, eu vou direto ao assunto. Estou cansado dessa sua exposição na mídia. Estou cansado de ver todos os sites elogiando sua bunda, todos os tablóides especulando sobre o seu "romance" com aquele idiota do Harry...<br>- O quê você quer, Alex? – perguntou ela, irritada.  
>- Quero que você pare de se expor. Não fica bem para a futura esposa de um empresário como eu ficar se exibindo dessa maneira!<br>- Eu não estou me exibindo! - reagiu ela, indignada - E eu não sou sua futura esposa! Eu sou apenas a sua namorada!

Para surpresa da jovem, o namorado ajoelhou-se diante dela e retirou uma caixinha do bolso do paletó que estava usando. Ele abriu a caixa, na qual havia uma aliança com um pequeno diamante. Olhando-a de uma forma séria e compenetrada, Alex perguntou:  
>- Philippa Charlotte Middleton, você aceita ser minha esposa?<br>Pippa ficou paralisada durante alguns segundos, sem saber o que responder. Ele insistiu:  
>- E então? Você quer se casar comigo?<br>- Alex, você me pegou de surpresa... eu...  
>- Diga sim ou não. Se disser sim, vamos começar a planejar a cerimônia... mas, se disser não, está tudo acabado entre nós! – afirmou o rapaz, num tom ameaçador.<p>

**Nota da autora:** Fala aí galera, vocês estão achando essa história muito doida? Depois do casamento do William e da Kate, comecei a achar que Pippa e Harry juntos seria tuuuuuuuuuudo de bom! E vocês, o que acham desse casal?  
>Vocês acham que eu devo continuar essa fanfic?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas da autora:  
><strong>Demorei mas voltei! Tenho andado muito ocupada com outras coisas e só agora terminei de escrever o capítulo. Só não sei ainda quando vou postar o próximo...  
>Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews: Giulia, nannyandpotocrazy, Luna, Alicia e Clara, e também pedir que vocês continuem comentando ;)<p>

**Capítulo 3**

Pippa se irritou com o ultimato de Alex. Quem ele achava que era para obrigá-la a tomar uma decisão tão importante como aquela tão repentinamente, sem sequer refletir?  
>Depois de uma pequena pausa, ela acabou dizendo:<br>- Você está me pressionando! Eu não posso decidir uma coisa dessas assim, de uma hora para outra! Preciso de um tempo pra pensar!  
>- Tempo pra quê? Você já teve tempo demais pra pensar, Pippa! – respondeu Alex, ainda mais arrogante – Só responda se você aceita se casar comigo!<br>Ela não tinha a menor idéia de qual atitude tomar. Seria feliz se casasse com ele? Será que o amava o suficiente para isso? E se futuramente se arrependesse?  
>O rapaz estava cada vez mais impaciente. Por que Pippa parecia tão hesitante? Será que as fofocas dos tablóides eram verdadeiras? Será que ela estava realmente interessada no príncipe Harry?<br>"Talvez ela esteja com inveja da Kate, e querendo alguém à altura do William... e quem seria melhor do que o irmão dele?", pensou Alex, enciumado. Se isso fosse verdade, como poderia competir com alguém como Harry?  
>Após um longo e insuportável silêncio, Pippa finalmente anunciou sua decisão:<br>- Desculpe, Alex, mas eu não posso aceitar o seu pedido. Você quer me obrigar a tomar uma decisão muito séria, e eu não gosto de agir impulsivamente...  
>- Aposto que se você fosse pedida em casamento pelo idiota do Harry você aceitaria na mesma hora! – gritou o namorado, expressando sua revolta.<br>- Você fica ridículo com esses ciúmes! Eu não tenho nada com o Harry! Além disso, ele namora a Chelsy! – respondeu a moça, nervosa.  
>- E se eles rompessem? Tenho certeza que você iria correndo "consolar" seu amiguinho, não é mesmo? – ironizou Alex – Confesse, Pippa, você o quer só porque ele é um príncipe e você está morrendo de inveja da sua irmã!<br>- Você é doente pra pensar uma coisa dessas, Alex! – gritou Pippa, furiosa - E eu seria uma perfeita imbecil se aceitasse me casar com você depois de ouvir uma coisa dessas! Suma daqui e me esqueça!  
>O rapaz olhou para ela com raiva. Antes de ir embora, decidiu dizer algo que estava entalado em sua garganta.<br>- Ainda bem que eu percebi a tempo quem você é! Vou encontrar uma mulher que me ame de verdade, porque o seu único objetivo na vida é se igualar à sua irmã... de preferência, se casando com um príncipe! Pena que eu demorei para enxergar isso, mas você não passa de uma alpinista social! – concluiu ele, antes de bater a porta com força.

Tentando descarregar sua raiva, Pippa pegou um vaso que estava em cima da mesa da sala e o atirou contra a parede. Logo depois, foi correndo até seu quarto e se jogou na cama, onde começou a chorar.  
>Estava cansada de ser julgada pelas outras pessoas. Cansada das acusações de ser uma mulher ambiciosa e calculista, cuja maior preocupação era encontrar um marido milionário, de preferência com título de nobreza. Por que ninguém dizia essas coisas de Kate? Nunca ninguém questionara sua irmã por ser uma plebéia e ter se casado com o herdeiro do trono britânico. Então, por que as más línguas a consideravam quase que uma Ana Bolena (1) do século XXI?<p>

**Dois dias depois...  
><strong>  
>Pippa ainda estava abalada com o rompimento. Apesar de tudo, ela e Alex haviam namorado durante três anos e não seria nada fácil superar a separação.<br>De repente, seu celular tocou. Ao atender, descobriu que era Amy, uma de suas melhores amigas dos tempos de faculdade.  
>- Oi Pip, como você está? Eu já soube que você e o Alex terminaram...<br>- É, eu fiquei mal... nós ficamos muito tempo juntos, sabe como é...  
>- Mas você precisa dar a volta por cima, amiga! O quê acha de viajarmos neste fim de semana? Eu, você e alguns amigos da facul? – perguntou Amy.<br>- Legal, mas pra onde vocês estão pensando em ir?  
>- Madrid. O que você acha?<br>- Ótimo! Eu adoro Madrid. Acho que vai ser bom pra mim...  
>- Só tem um detalhe, Pip... o Percy também vai!<br>Ao ouvir aquele nome, Pippa ficou um pouco indecisa. George Percy era seu ex-namorado, e de vez em quando se insinuava para ela com a intenção de reatar o relacionamento.  
>- Tudo bem... – respondeu a jovem – Nós ainda somos amigos, certo?<br>- Mas agora que você terminou com o Alex, é bem capaz dele ficar cercando você... – brincou Amy.  
>- Pode deixar que eu me entendo com o Percy... – respondeu Pippa.<br>Conforme o combinado, a jovem viajou com seus amigos para Madrid. Durante aqueles dias, ela tentou se divertir e esquecer todas as preocupações que insistiam em atormentar sua mente. Só não conseguiu se livrar do assédio dos _papparazzi. _E nem de George Percy...  
>O rapaz ainda tinha esperanças de reconquistar Pippa. Entretanto, ela fez questão de deixar bem claro que só o queria como amigo.<br>- Eu não pretendo me envolver com ninguém agora... – disse a jovem quando Percy tentou beijá-la.  
>- Mas se você mudar de idéia lembre-se de mim, ok? – respondeu ele, num tom envolvente.<br>Durante o resto da viagem, ela tentou planejar seu futuro agora que terminara com Alex. Decidiu se dedicar mais a sua vida profissional e deixar que o destino se encarregasse da parte amorosa. Ainda era jovem e tinha bastante tempo para encontrar a pessoa certa...  
>Quando voltou para Londres, Pippa aceitou sair com Percy algumas vezes para assistir partidas de tênis, já que ambos eram fãs do esporte. Isso foi o suficiente para gerar toda sorte de especulações sobre a vida amorosa da irmã de Kate Middleton.<p>

**Duas semanas depois...**

Harry ainda não se conformara com o final de seu namoro com Chelsy. Até pensara em procurá-la e fazer uma nova tentativa, mas chegou à conclusão de que desta vez era definitivo. Seria melhor esquecê-la e se ocupar com outros assuntos.  
>Já fazia algum tempo que ele não falava com Pippa, e agora que os rumores sobre um possível romance com ela haviam diminuído, talvez fosse uma boa idéia convidá-la para um encontro entre amigos. Durante as semanas que antecederam o casamento de William e Kate, Harry tivera a chance de conhecer melhor a irmã de sua cunhada e descobrira que eles tinham muitas coisas em comum. Além disso, Pippa era uma garota muito bem-humorada e divertida. Agora que eles eram quase parentes, não haveria nenhum problema em convidá-la para um inocente encontro diurno.<br>Quando ligou para ela, a jovem atendeu o telefone com entusiasmo:  
>- Oi Harry! Quanto tempo!<br>- Oi Pippa, como vai?  
>- Bem, e você?<br>- Vou levando... – respondeu ele num tom brincalhão – Você tem algum compromisso hoje à tarde?  
>Pippa quase engasgou ao ouvir aquela pergunta, mas procurou responder com naturalidade:<br>- Não, por que?  
>- Eu conheço um pub bem discreto e gostaria de ir até lá para relaxar um pouco. Quer ir comigo?<p>

A garota ficou eufórica com aquele convite inesperado.  
>- Se eu quero? Adoraria! A que horas?<br>- Que tal as três?  
>- Perfeito! Pode me dar o endereço?<br>Depois de combinarem o encontro em detalhes, ela desligou o telefone. Mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela ia se encontrar com um dos herdeiros do trono da Inglaterra! Só não conseguia entender porque Harry ligara para ela de maneira tão repentina.  
>"Só espero que ele não esteja fazendo isso com más-intenções... como tentar enciumar a Chelsy, por exemplo!", pensou a jovem, preocupada.<p>

**Mais tarde...**

Os dois chegaram praticamente juntos ao pub. Pippa gostou muito do lugar, que era bastante aconchegante e decorado com muito requinte e bom gosto. Depois de pedirem chá com muffins, eles começaram a conversar.  
>- Espero que ninguém fique sabendo que nos encontramos aqui. Do jeito que as coisas estão, já começariam a fazer os preparativos para o nosso casamento! – brincou Harry.<br>Ela sorriu de modo constrangido e disse:  
>- Eu soube que você rompeu com a Chelsy. Sinto muito, Harry...<br>- Nós terminamos porque ela queria que eu desmentisse a existência de um romance entre eu e você... – revelou o rapaz, aborrecido.  
>- E por que você não fez isso? – perguntou a jovem, curiosa.<br>- Porque não existia nada para ser desmentido! – respondeu ele, um pouco irritado – Além disso, ela não tem o direito de exigir nada, já que não pretende mesmo se casar comigo!  
>O príncipe não conseguia disfarçar sua tristeza sempre que tocava no nome da ex-namorada. Percebendo isso, Pippa insistiu:<br>- Mas será que não existe nenhuma chance de vocês voltarem?  
>- Não. A Chelsy não quer pertencer à realeza. No fundo, eu até entendo como ela se sente... não deve ser fácil abrir mão da liberdade para levar uma vida cheia de protocolos... - ironizou o rapaz - Às vezes, eu mesmo fico imaginando como teria sido nascer como um simples plebeu...<br>- Você não gosta de ser príncipe? – perguntou ela.  
>- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Mas também tem a parte chata. Desde o instante em que eu nasci, sou perseguido pelas câmeras dos fotógrafos... e tudo o que eu faço é alvo de comentários! O mundo inteiro sabe detalhes da minha vida pessoal. É como se eu fosse participante de um <em>realitty show<em> sem data para terminar... e eu nem sequer escolhi ser famoso! Eu não sou um astro de cinema, nem jogador de futebol. Sou apenas o neto da rainha da Inglaterra!  
>- Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse tão desconfortável para você!<br>- Vou dar um exemplo. Quando minha mãe morreu, eu era apenas um garoto de 13 anos. Eu queria chorar e ficar sozinho, mas não podia. Eu fui obrigado a compartilhar minha dor com o resto do mundo, diante das câmeras de TV e dos fotógrafos! – disse Harry, visivelmente amargurado.  
>- Deve ter sido muito difícil...<p>

Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Enquanto tomavam chá, Pippa decidiu mudar de assunto:  
>- Eu passei alguns dias em Madrid com alguns amigos. Foi muito divertido!<br>- É verdade que você e o Alex terminaram? – perguntou Harry, sem disfarçar sua curiosidade.  
>- Sim, é verdade... – confirmou a jovem – Ele não estava gostando da minha exposição na mídia e me deu um ultimato: ou me casava com ele, ou terminaríamos o nosso namoro!<br>- Você preferiu terminar?  
>- Eu preferi não me casar com ele... – respondeu Pippa – Mas acho que, no fundo, eu cheguei à conclusão de que o Alex não era a pessoa certa para mim...<br>- E quem seria a pessoa certa para você? – perguntou o rapaz.  
>Um pouco vermelha, ela apenas respondeu:<br>- A pessoa que eu amar de verdade...  
>- Então você não amava o Alex?<br>- Eu gostava dele, mas amar, a ponto de passar o resto da vida com ele... não sei se posso chamar isso de amor...  
>- Eu amava a Chelsy... e eu passaria o resto da vida com ela, se ela também quisesse... – confessou o príncipe.<br>Sentindo-se incomodada com aquela conversa, Pippa resolveu mudar de assunto novamente. Os dois começaram a falar sobre o período em que Harry havia servido como soldado no Afeganistão. Depois, ela contou como era seu trabalho como organizadora de eventos na empresa de sua família. O bate-papo estava tão animado que eles nem perceberam o tempo passar.  
>- My God! Preciso ir agora! – disse Pippa, olhando o relógio – Eu tenho outro compromisso e não posso me atrasar.<br>- Ok. Eu também preciso ir – comentou Harry. Olhando para ela com um sorriso envolvente, ele acrescentou – Eu gostei muito de tomar chá com você, Srta. Midletton.  
>- Eu também apreciei a companhia de Vossa Alteza Real – brincou ela, fazendo uma mesura.<p>

Em seguida, o casal se despediu. Harry saiu discretamente pelos fundos do pub, onde seu guarda-costas e o motorista o estavam esperando. Pippa saiu pelo outro lado, rezando para que ninguém a tivesse visto ao lado do príncipe. "Isso poderia aumentar ainda mais as fofocas sobre nós, e acho que ele se aborreceria com isso", pensou a jovem.  
>Ainda não entendia porque Harry a chamara para aquele encontro. Com exceção de alguns olhares, ele não demonstrara nenhum tipo de interesse romântico por ela. Pelo contrário... ele passara boa parte do tempo se lamentando por ter perdido Chelsy.<br>Pippa não sabia o que pensar a respeito. O quê ele queria com ela, afinal? Transformá-la em sua "amiguinha" para fazer confidências sobre sua vida amorosa?  
>"Se for isso, ele escolheu a pessoa errada", pensou a jovem, irritada.<br>Era melhor tirar Harry da cabeça. Para que se iludir com sonhos irreais? Ele era muito atraente, divertido, charmoso... mas seria loucura se apaixonar por alguém que nunca corresponderia ao seu amor.  
>Se o rapaz a convidasse para sair novamente, inventaria uma desculpa e recusaria. Seria melhor não vê-lo mais, a não ser que fosse convidada para algum evento onde fosse obrigada a isso.<br>Ao menos para Harry, o encontro havia sido bastante divertido. Pippa era uma garota sorridente e muito esperta, e ele sentia-se muito bem na companhia dela. E o melhor de tudo é que ela também não estava levando a sério aqueles boatos inconvenientes sobre os dois. Ao menos aparentemente...

**Nota:**  
>(1) Ana Bolena: uma das esposas do Rei Henrique VIII, foi degolada após trair o marido. Segundo os livros e filmes baseados em relatos históricos, Ana era uma mulher ambiciosa que seduziu o rei e se casou com ele, fazendo-o se divorciar de Catarina de Aragão. Antes disso, Henrique VIII foi amante de Maria, irmã de Ana.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas da autora:  
><strong>Agradeço à nannyandpotocrazy, Luna, Maria Vida e Byanca pelas reviews. Continuem comentando, please!

**C****apítulo 4**

**Dois dias depois...**

O encontro secreto de Harry com Pippa logo se tornou de domínio público quando um funcionário do pub contou a um tablóide que os dois haviam passado algumas horas ali tomando chá com muffins. Imediatamente, inúmeros sites de notícias e fofocas foram invadidos por uma enxurrada de boatos a respeito do novo "casal". Muitos já davam como certo o romance entre o príncipe a irmã de Kate Middleton, a tal ponto que a própria duquesa decidiu telefonar para Pippa e confirmar a veracidade da história.  
>- Vocês se encontraram mesmo? Isso quer dizer...<br>- Não quer dizer nada, Kate! – negou Pippa, irritada – Nós apenas conversamos... e ele passou mais de 70% do tempo falando na Chelsy e no quanto estava sofrendo por ter rompido com ela!  
>- Coitado... ele ainda não esqueceu aquela perua oxigenada!<br>- Você não vai muito com a cara dela, né? – perguntou Pippa, irônica.  
>- Sempre achei a Chelsy arrogante e antipática – confessou Kate – Se eu pudesse escolher alguém para o Harry, com certeza seria você!<br>- Pena que ele não pense assim... – lamentou a irmã – Para ele, eu sou apenas uma amiga, alguém para fazer confidências sobre a ex!  
>- Quem sabe ele ainda mude de idéia? Eu sei que ele acha você atraente...<br>- Sabe? – perguntou Pippa, interessada.  
>- Pelo que eu soube, você foi um dos principais motivos que levaram a Chelsy a terminar com o Harry! Ela ficou louca quando descobriu que ele disse para alguns amigos que achava você "perfeita"!<br>- O Harry é muito brincalhão. Ele deve ter falado isso por falar...  
>- Pode até ser, mas ele não falaria isso se não achasse realmente...<br>- Por favor, Kate, pare de me dar falsas esperanças! – pediu a irmã.  
>- Não é essa minha intenção. Mas, caso vocês se acertem, eu vou ficar muito feliz! – confessou Kate – Eu só preciso te prevenir que a vida de princesa consorte não é nada fácil...<br>- Posso imaginar... todos pegam no seu pé!  
>- Reparam em tudo o que eu faço... se eu repito uma roupa em algum evento, criam uma verdadeira tese sobre isso! – queixou-se Kate – Mas se eu usasse apenas roupas inéditas, me acusariam de ser uma esbanjadora. E isso sem falar na pressão que estão fazendo para que eu engravide logo!<br>- Mas você mal se casou!  
>- Eu sei, mas já estão me cobrando um herdeiro. Eu tenho medo de não conseguir engravidar...<br>- Não pense nisso, Kate! Vai dar tudo certo! – disse Pippa, tentando animá-la.  
>- Espero que sim. Quanto ao Harry, tudo o que eu posso dizer é: dê tempo ao tempo. Se ele tiver que ser seu...<br>- Eu prefiro não alimentar ilusões... – desabafou a irmã – Vou cuidar da minha vida profissional e deixar o resto de lado por enquanto...

Enquanto isso, Harry estava no palácio fazendo planos para sua vida. Ele pretendia seguir com o treinamento militar para integrar futuras missões no Afeganistão ou em qualquer outro lugar para onde o enviassem. Por isso, estava decidido a não investir em novos relacionamentos a médio prazo.  
>O rapaz sorriu ao lembrar-se de seu encontro com Pippa. Ele ficara um pouco chateado quando a notícia foi publicada na internet, mas já estava acostumado com a falta de privacidade. Era até engraçado saber que todos já davam como certo o romance entre os dois.<br>Porém, quando um repórter insistiu em entrevistá-lo durante um evento público e perguntou sobre o assunto, Harry se viu obrigado a dizer a verdade. Tentando levar na esportiva, ele respondeu com ironia:  
>- Eu e Pippa juntos? Não, eu estou 100% solteiro e sem tempo para namoros! Meu foco está totalmente no meu treinamento militar.<br>Muitos ficaram desapontados com aquela declaração. Agora que Harry rompera com Chelsy, havia uma grande expectativa de que iniciaria um romance com Pippa, que se tornou ainda maior após a divulgação do encontro no pub. Entretanto, todas as especulações sobre o casal perderiam o sentido agora que ele desmentira tudo.

Quando soube, Pippa ficou bastante decepcionada. Embora soubesse que o príncipe falara a verdade, no fundo esperava que ele não respondesse aquilo. A desculpa que ele dera de estar sem tempo para namoros a fizera sentir-se rejeitada. E o pior de tudo, diante do mundo inteiro!  
>"Talvez seja melhor assim. Vou parar de alimentar fantasias com ele de uma vez por todas", decidiu a jovem.<br>Pippa só não esperava que pouquíssimo tempo depois os tablóides noticiassem que Harry já não estava mais solteiro. Segundo algumas fontes, o príncipe estava saindo com uma bela modelo chamada Florence. Essa notícia deixou a jovem ainda mais abalada. Agora estava definitivamente provado que Harry realmente não queria nada com ela...  
>O próprio Harry não imaginava que se envolveria com ninguém tão rapidamente, mas ao conhecer Florence não resistiu à beleza da moça e a convidou para sair. A modelo aceitou imediatamente, já que ficara entusiasmada com a idéia de namorar o príncipe. Os dois passaram a sair juntos, mas Harry não estava levando aquela relação muito a sério.<p>

Na mesma época, Alex Loudon resolveu tentar uma reconciliação com Pippa. Ele ficara bastante irritado logo após o rompimento, quando todos apontavam George Percy como o novo namorado da jovem. E ficou ainda mais quando soube do encontro da ex-namorada com Harry no pub. Agora que o príncipe desmentira o romance e estava saindo com uma modelo, sentia-se mais confiante para procurar Pippa e pedir uma nova chance.  
>A jovem se surpreendeu ao receber a visita do ex-namorado. Depois de briga que tiveram, não esperava que Alex voltasse a falar com ela.<br>- Eu senti sua falta – confessou o rapaz – Só não procurei você antes porque não sabia se você estava livre...  
>- Eu estou solteira, sim – confirmou Pippa, tentando não transparecer seu abatimento. Ela ainda não engolira o fato de ter sido "rejeitada" por Harry.<br>- Eu sei que nós rompemos de um jeito meio traumático, mas gostaria de fazer uma nova tentativa... – disse Alex – O quê você me diz?  
>- Não sei, Alex... você me acusou de ser uma alpinista social... por que você voltaria a se relacionar com uma mulher como eu? – ironizou Pippa.<br>- Quando falei isso, eu estava muito irritado com a sua recusa. Peço desculpas por ter agido assim. Além do mais, eu reconheço que você é uma garota adorável, e...  
>- Agora eu sou adorável? Engraçado como você muda de opinião tão facilmente...<br>- Por favor, Pip... eu estava com ciúmes do Harry, mas agora que ele está com a tal modelo, eu não tenho mais motivos pra isso, certo?  
>- Não, não tem. Aliás, nunca teve! – disse Pippa, um tanto ressentida ao pensar no príncipe.<br>- Vamos voltar? Eu prometo que vou respeitar sua vontade e não falar em casamento por enquanto...  
>Ela ficou pensativa com a proposta. Nos últimos dias, andava se sentindo um pouco deprimida e solitária. Talvez tivesse agido com precipitação ao recusar a proposta de casamento de Alex. Já que ele estava pedindo uma nova chance, por que não aceitar?<br>- Ok. Vamos tentar de novo! – decidiu ela.  
>Alex sorriu e aproximou-se mais dela, beijando-a com paixão. Pippa correspondeu ao beijo, mas em seu íntimo não estava muito animada com a idéia de retomar a relação com ele...<p>

Depois de reatar o namoro, Pippa decidiu que evitaria a todo custo falar com Harry, a não ser que isso fosse absolutamente necessário. Além de estar magoada com ele, não queria dar novos motivos para que Alex ficasse inseguro outra vez.  
>O tempo foi passando, e cerca de dois meses depois Harry dispensou Florence. Ele explicou à modelo que pretendia se dedicar integralmente ao treinamento militar e não teria tempo para ela. No entanto, o rapaz decidira se afastar de Florence porque percebera que eles não tinham quase nada em comum. Ela era muito bonita, mas isso não era o suficiente para engatar um relacionamento sério...<br>Durante uma visita ao irmão e à cunhada, Harry casualmente perguntou sobre Pippa. Kate lhe contou que a irmã tinha voltado com Alex, e desta vez parecia que os dois iriam mesmo se casar. Ao saber disso, o príncipe não ficou nada satisfeito. Se Pippa havia dito que não amava Alex o suficiente para se casar, por que mudara de idéia?  
>"Por que estou me preocupando com isso? Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida dela...", pensou ele, um pouco chateado.<br>No fundo, Harry estava arrependido por ter se afastado de Pippa. Depois daquele encontro no pub, os dois praticamente não haviam mais se falado. Ele começara a sair com Florence e deixara Pippa de lado. Ela também não o procurara mais. Provavelmente, devia estar muito ocupada com seu namorado...

**Na semana seguinte**

Harry decidiu visitar o irmão novamente em sua casa de campo. Desta vez, ele quis fazer uma surpresa e chegou sem avisar. Só não esperava encontrar a irmã de sua cunhada, que aproveitara uma viagem do namorado para passar o final de semana lá. Os dois ficaram muito constrangidos ao se reencontrarem, mas tentaram disfarçar.  
>- Oi Harry, como vai? – perguntou Pippa com naturalidade.<br>- Bem, e você? – disse ele – Eu não avisei que vinha, e não imaginava que você estaria aqui...  
>- Uma grande coincidência, não? – perguntou Kate, tentando desfazer aquele clima um pouco estranho.<br>- Eu aproveitei que o meu namorado está viajando para visitar a Kate... – explicou Pippa.  
>- Eu e Will adoramos receber visitas, ainda mais de vocês dois... – comentou a dona da casa – Fiquem à vontade!<br>Harry subiu para um dos quartos de hóspedes e tomou um banho. Enquanto isso, pensava no quanto ficara perturbado ao reencontrar Pippa. Não entendia porque a presença dela havia mexido tanto com ele... talvez fosse porque a garota se mostrara um pouco distante, como se não estivesse feliz por encontrá-lo ali.

Kate chamou a irmã para conversar no quarto de hóspedes em que esta iria passar a noite. Ela estava preocupada com o clima um pouco frio que se instalara entre Pippa e Harry depois que o cunhado aparecera de surpresa.  
>- Confesse, Pip: você ficou balançada quando o viu, não foi?<br>- Que besteira, Kate! Eu voltei com o Alex e estou muito feliz com ele! – respondeu a irmã.  
>- Sei... – duvidou Kate – Eu ainda acho que você só aceitou o Alex de volta porque ficou despeitada quando soube que o Harry estava saindo com a Florence!<br>- Não fiquei despeitada! – negou Pippa, fingindo indiferença – Eu voltei com o Alex porque gosto dele e me arrependi de terminar o namoro!  
>- Eu confesso que fiquei bem constrangida quando o Harry apareceu sem avisar – disse a outra jovem, ainda preocupada – Quando você o viu, não conseguiu disfarçar sua mágoa!<br>- Não estou magoada com ele... Eu só não gostei de saber que ele mentiu!  
>- Mentiu? Sobre o quê? – perguntou a irmã.<br>- Ele disse que estava 100% solteiro, e na semana seguinte aparece com aquela talzinha? Ainda por cima, ele tinha falado que estava sem tempo para namoros! - desabafou Pippa.  
>- Até acredito que ele estava mesmo solteiro quando disse isso, e não pretendia se envolver com ninguém. Pelo que eu soube, ele conheceu a Florence em um evento e ficou atraído por ela! Vai ver mudou de idéia...<br>- Ele muda de idéia rápido demais... – resmungou a outra jovem.  
>- Você diz isso porque está enciumada... – zombou Kate – Talvez você não saiba, mas ele dispensou a Florence na semana passada...<br>- É mesmo? – perguntou Pippa, fingindo desinteresse.  
>- O caminho está livre outra vez... – insinuou a irmã – Mas já que você está com o Alex...<br>Kate saiu do quarto logo depois, deixando sua irmã bastante pensativa. Era tentador pensar que Harry passaria o final de semana ali, bem próximo dela... porém, ela tratou de afastar rapidamente os pensamentos mal-intencionados que haviam se apossado de sua mente.  
>"Estou namorando o Alex... sem falar que o Harry não quer nada comigo!", pensou Pippa, levemente irritada.<p>

Assim que saiu do quarto da irmã, Kate aproveitou para fazer algo que estava ensaiando há algum tempo. Ela tomou coragem e bateu na porta do quarto de Harry. Ao abrir, ele ficou surpreso ao ver a cunhada.  
>- Oi Kate, algum problema?<br>- Não... Eu apenas tenho um assunto importante para falar com você. É sobre a minha irmã...  
>- Entre... – disse o rapaz, um pouco constrangido.<br>Desde que William se casara com Kate, ele passara a considerá-la uma espécie de irmã mais velha. Como ela parecia um pouco nervosa, imaginou que estivesse ali para lhe dar algum tipo de bronca por causa de Pippa.  
>- O que aconteceu? Eu fiz alguma coisa que ela não gostou? - perguntou Harry.<br>- Na verdade, ela nem sabe que eu estou aqui falando com você... – explicou Kate, um pouco atrapalhada – Eu peço que você não comente nada com a Pippa sobre essa conversa... Eu detesto me meter na vida da minha irmã, mas acho que nesse caso será para o bem dela...  
>- Você está me deixando nervoso. O que você tem a me dizer sobre ela?<br>Depois de hesitar um pouco, a jovem criou coragem e perguntou:  
>- Harry, desculpe se estou sendo xereta, mas eu preciso perguntar uma coisa: você tem algum tipo de interesse pela Pippa?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas da autora:**

Agradeço a Raissa, Alice e Raiane pelas reviews. Continuem comentando ok?

**Capítulo 5**

A pergunta deixou Harry bastante constrangido. Jamais esperaria que Kate o questionasse a respeito de Pippa...  
>- Bem... eu a considero uma boa amiga, embora a gente tenha se afastado um pouco nos últimos tempos... – respondeu ele, um pouco vermelho – Mas por que você está me perguntando isso?<br>- Eu sei que todas essas especulações sobre vocês dois foram inventadas pela mídia, mas... se algum dia você vier a se interessar por ela de verdade, eu peço que você tome cuidado para não magoá-la!  
>- Eu jamais faria isso, Kate. Ela é sua irmã! E eu seria incapaz de fazer algo para magoar a Pippa... – respondeu Harry.<br>- Que bom. Isso me deixa mais aliviada! – respondeu a cunhada – Agora preciso descer para verificar se o jantar está pronto. Nos vemos mais tarde!  
>- Kate, estou me sentindo confuso com essa história... – disse o rapaz – Por que você me perguntou se eu tenho algum interesse pela Pippa? Ela não está namorando o Alex?<br>Kate ficou totalmente sem graça com aquela pergunta.  
>- Está, mas nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã... – respondeu ela, com um sorriso constrangido – Até mais!<br>A jovem saiu do quarto, deixando Harry cheio de dúvidas. Por que Kate parecia tão preocupada em relação a um possível relacionamento entre ele e Pippa?  
>"Talvez fosse melhor eu ir embora... eu já percebi que a Pippa não está nada a vontade com a minha presença!", decidiu o rapaz.<br>Antes que começasse a arrumar sua mala, ouviu novas batidas na porta. Desta vez era William, que nem imaginava o que estava acontecendo.  
>- Quando a Kate me falou que você estava aqui, nem acreditei. Por que você veio passar o fim de semana aqui nesse "tédio", como você diz? – brincou o irmão – Pensei que você ia curtir alguma balada e aproveitar a vida de solteiro...<br>- Tá com inveja, é? – perguntou Harry, igualmente brincalhão – Quem mandou casar? Agora você é um pobre condenado à prisão domiciliar...  
>- Eu adoro a vida de casado, e não sinto a menor falta das farras – respondeu William – No dia em que você encontrar a mulher certa, entenderá como me sinto.<br>- Eu achei que tinha encontrado, mas me enganei... – respondeu o irmão, com um sorriso triste.  
>- Às vezes, a pessoa certa está mais perto do que imaginamos...<br>- Você e a Kate estão cheios de insinuações hoje! – disse Harry, num tom zombeteiro.  
>- Por que? O que ela te disse? – quis saber William.<br>- Nada... apenas ela perguntou se eu tinha algum tipo de interesse pela Pippa. E ainda pediu que eu tomasse cuidado para não magoá-la!  
>- Se ela pediu isso, é bom você atender! – disse o irmão – Mas por que ela perguntou isso? Tá rolando algo entre você e a Pippa?<br>- Não, mas eu acho melhor ir embora, Will... eu percebi que ela não gostou de me ver aqui!  
>- Que bobagem! Por que você achou isso? Você deu algum motivo para a Pippa se zangar com você?<br>- Não que eu saiba!  
>- Então relax! Esqueça essas besteiras e vamos descer para o jantar! Tenho certeza que a noite será ótima...<br>Harry concordou, e acompanhou o irmão até a sala de jantar. No entanto, ainda estava inquieto devido ao comportamento de Pippa. Por que ela estava agindo daquela forma tão fria e distante?

**Mais tarde...**

Kate e William fizeram de tudo para descontrair o ambiente durante o jantar, mas tanto Harry quanto Pippa se mostraram estranhamente quietos. William fazia piadas com o irmão mais novo, que se limitava apenas a sorrir. Já Kate tentava puxar conversa com a irmã, mas ela também não parecia nada receptiva.  
>Por volta das onze horas, Kate sugeriu ao marido que fossem dormir. Ele concordou, e os dois foram para o quarto do casal, deixando seus hóspedes a sós.<br>Pippa também já estava se preparando para subir as escadas e ir para o seu quarto quando Harry se aproximou dela e perguntou:  
>- Podemos conversar?<br>Após uma breve hesitação, a jovem concordou. Os dois foram juntos até a varanda. Como era final de setembro, a temperatura estava bastante amena.  
>Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, apenas observando o céu. Harry não sabia direito como tocar no assunto, até que finalmente tomou coragem e perguntou:<br>- Por que você está tão arredia comigo? Eu percebi que desde que eu cheguei aqui, você mal falou comigo. Sem falar que você nunca mais retornou minhas ligações. O que eu fiz para você me tratar assim?  
>Pippa desviou seu olhar. Teoricamente, Harry não havia feito nada de errado. Mas a verdade era que não conseguia perdoá-lo por ter preferido namorar Florence em vez de tentar um relacionamento com ela!<br>- Você não fez nada. E eu não estou arredia com você. É impressão sua!  
>- Só se eu fosse cego para não perceber! – contestou ele – Eu não entendo porque você está agindo assim, como se estivesse... magoada comigo!<br>- Por que eu estaria magoada?  
>- Talvez porque eu desmenti que nós não estávamos juntos? – sugeriu o rapaz – Eu pensei que você não se importaria com isso!<br>- Eu não me importo! – disse Pippa, nervosa – Mas achei bastante contraditório da sua parte dizer que estava sem tempo para namoros, sendo que uma semana depois começou a sair com aquela Florence!  
>Harry ficou bastante surpreso com aquela confissão. Estaria imaginando coisas ou Pippa acabara de demonstrar ciúmes? Sem saber por que, essa possibilidade o entusiasmou.<br>- Eu sou contraditório? E você? – perguntou ele, irônico - Eu me lembro de você ter dito que não ia se casar com Alex porque não o amava! Então, porque voltou com ele?  
>- Isso não é da sua conta! – respondeu a jovem, ainda mais irritada.<p>

Subitamente, os dois se calaram. Harry estava tentando compreender as atitudes da garota, mas não havia nada que justificasse o modo hostil como ela o estava tratando. A não ser que ela estivesse com ciúmes dele...  
>- Eu realmente disse que não tinha tempo, mas também não planejei me envolver com a Florence! – ele explicou, levemente constrangido – Nós nos conhecemos por acaso, rolou um clima e começamos a sair. Mas eu não estava apaixonado por ela!<br>- Pelo jeito não, porque até já dispensou a garota! – disse Pippa, num tom carregado de sarcasmo.  
>- E você? Se arrependeu de ter recusado o pedido de casamento do Alex? – perguntou o rapaz.<br>Embora estranhasse a insistência dele pelo assunto, a jovem olhou fixamente para Harry e respondeu:  
>- Talvez.<br>O príncipe ficou perturbado com a resposta. Afinal, por que o namoro de Pippa o afetava tanto? Eles nunca tiveram nenhum tipo de envolvimento! Apesar disso, não conseguia evitar um estranho sentimento sempre que pensava na jovem ao lado de Alex...  
>- Eu pensei que você não o amasse o suficiente para se casar, mas isso não importa agora. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu respondi aquilo porque realmente não existia nada entre nós dois... mas isso não significa que eu não gostaria que existisse... – concluiu ele, com uma voz envolvente.<br>Aquela insinuação deixou Pippa bastante inquieta. Estaria imaginando coisas, ou Harry acabara de lhe passar uma cantada?  
>- Harry... por que está me dizendo isso? – perguntou ela.<br>- Por que eu te acho muito atraente, e se você não fosse irmã da Kate, as coisas seriam bem mais simples...  
>- Por quê?<br>- Você é irmã dela. Se nós ficássemos juntos e depois não desse certo, seria complicado nos separarmos...  
>- Só porque eu sou irmã dela, você não seria obrigado a ficar comigo para o resto da vida... – respondeu a jovem, deixando transparecer o quanto estava perturbada com aquele assunto.<br>- Você é diferente das outras mulheres. Querendo ou não, nós temos uma ligação familiar, e isso complicaria tudo... – explicou o príncipe.  
>Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns momentos, até que Pippa decidiu encerrar a conversa:<br>- Está muito tarde, e eu quero levantar cedo amanhã. Se me dá licença, eu vou dormir...

Porém, antes que ela fosse embora Harry segurou seu braço e perguntou:  
>- Você realmente ama o Alex ou voltou com ele por outro motivo?<br>- Por que você está tão interessado na minha vida amorosa? – perguntou a jovem, desconfiada.  
>- Talvez seja porque eu gostaria de fazer parte dela... – respondeu o rapaz, aproximando-se mais dela. Pippa estremeceu de leve quando sentiu os braços dele envolverem sua cintura.<br>- Harry... – sussurrou ela, insegura.  
>- Quem sabe o resto do mundo não esteja certo sobre nós dois? – perguntou ele, roçando seus lábios nos dela.<br>Não suportando mais aquela tentação, Pippa o beijou. Harry a correspondeu ardentemente, beijando-a de tal forma que ela não teria imaginado nem nos seus melhores sonhos...  
>Quando se afastou dele, a garota caiu em si. Não deveria ter beijado Harry! Além de estar namorando outro homem, seria muito arriscado se envolver com ele. Quem poderia garantir que ele a levaria a sério? E se ele a encarasse apenas como uma aventura sem importância, como tantas outras que já tivera?<br>- Isso não podia ter acontecido... – disse ela, tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
>- Por que não? – perguntou o rapaz, sem entender.<br>- Eu tenho namorado! Além disso, você deixou bem claro que tem medo de se envolver comigo!  
>- Não é medo... eu só fico preocupado com as conseqüências que essa relação poderia trazer para nós... – respondeu ele, puxando-a de volta para os seus braços – Mas estou começando a achar que vale a pena correr o risco...<br>Antes que ela dissesse algo, Harry a beijou novamente. Pippa tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguia desgrudar seus lábios dos dele. Desejava aquele homem há muito tempo, e mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado, não conseguia resistir à vontade de se entregar ao beijo...  
>Enquanto se beijavam, os dois trocaram algumas carícias sensuais. Um desejo forte e incontrolável começou a se apossar deles, a tal ponto que estavam prestes a cair em tentação e fazer uma loucura...<br>- Vamos para o meu quarto? – convidou o rapaz, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Pippa se irritou com a pergunta. Harry estava completamente enganado se achava que iria passar a noite com ela antes de assumir algum tipo de compromisso!  
>- Não tô a fim... – mentiu ela.<br>- Por que, Pippa? Eu sei que você também me quer! Por que está bancando a puritana? – perguntou ele, irritado.  
>A jovem sorriu com cinismo.<br>- Com licença, Alteza. Eu vou dormir... mas sozinha, no meu quarto! – respondeu ela, antes de virar as costas e sair correndo para dentro da casa.  
>Quando entrou em seu quarto, Pippa se jogou sobre a cama, eufórica. Finalmente, ela realizara o seu maior sonho de adolescência...<br>"Foi muito difícil recusar um convite tão tentador... mas, se eu fosse para a cama com o Harry logo de cara, seria apenas mais uma mulher com quem ele transou...", pensou a jovem.  
>Harry permanecera na varanda, contemplando o céu. Ainda não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer... não apenas beijara Pippa, como também levara um não da garota. Por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia se recordar de nenhuma outra mulher que tivesse se recusado a transar com ele. Sempre que ele fazia um convite desses, elas concordavam na mesma hora. As mais ousadas até tomavam a iniciativa.<br>Mas Pippa era diferente...  
>Não só porque ela se negara a passar a noite ao seu lado, mas pela própria situação em si. Ambos possuíam um vínculo familiar, e isso precisava ser levado em conta antes de iniciarem um relacionamento amoroso. Portanto, ele não poderia simplesmente encará-la como uma aventura.<br>"Ela beija muito bem...", pensou ele com um sorriso. Depois daquele beijo, era obrigado a admitir que sentia uma grande atração por aquela garota...  
>"Amanhã eu vou falar com ela. Temos muito o que conversar...", decidiu Harry antes de ir para o quarto. Ainda não sabia exatamente que atitude tomaria, mas estava disposto até mesmo a assumir um compromisso com Pippa.<p>

**Na manhã seguinte**

Harry acordou por volta das nove horas. Tinha demorado muito a dormir porque passara boa parte da noite tentando tomar uma decisão. Por mais arriscado que fosse se envolver com Pippa, estava pensando seriamente em assumir um romance com ela. Não via a hora de reencontrá-la e beijá-la novamente...  
>No entanto, quando ele desceu as escadas para tomar o café da manhã, encontrou Kate e William sozinhos à mesa.<br>- A Pippa não levantou ainda? – perguntou o príncipe de cabelos ruivos.  
>- Ela voltou para Londres... – disse Kate, com uma expressão um pouco preocupada.<br>Harry mal conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa e a decepção que a notícia lhe trouxera.  
>- Mas... por que ela foi embora assim, tão de repente? – quis saber o rapaz.<br>- Não sei, Harry. Ela disse alguma coisa sobre o Alex ter voltado antes do previsto, que precisava falar com ele... mas não entrou em detalhes...  
>Harry ficou bastante aborrecido com aquela informação. Se Pippa tinha voltado para Londres com tanta urgência apenas para rever Alex, provavelmente ela ainda estava apaixonada pelo noivo...<br>"E o que aconteceu ontem? Será que não significou nada para ela?", perguntou-se o príncipe, inconformado.


End file.
